Romitri
by kazzo96
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are closer than friends but while they've admitted their feelings, gone on a date and shared a kiss, assessments and exams have taken up their time so they've been unable to work out what exactly they are. Ivan has been busy planning the party of the year as he calls it. His own birthday party which Rose and the gang are set to attend. Mature Content!
1. Summary

Your favourite characters are back in this romantic one-shot, this one-shot is all human and Rose and the gang are in their last year of high school.

Rose and Dimitri are closer than friends, they're basically best friends but while they've admitted their feelings for each other, gone on a date and shared a kiss, assessments and exams have taken up their time so they've been unable to work out what exactly they are.

Ivan has been busy planning the party of the year as he calls it. His own birthday party which Rose and the gang are set to attend. Join Romitri and they're friends in this one-shot journey where Rose and Dimitri finally decide whether to explore their feelings some more or remain as friends.

Will Rose and Dimitri realise they belong together or will they not get the chance to become a couple?

STAY TUNED AS THIS STORY IS COMING SOON!


	2. Author's Note

Dear guest reviewer,

Firstly, the previous upload to this story was not an author's note, it was a summary of this story.

secondly, not only have I but a whole bunch of writer's posted author's notes as one of whole update.

And finally, it is my choice whether i post or not. If you have a problem with the fact it wasn't an actual chapter then im sorry but i clearly stated in the description that it was coming soon.

but thanks for your concern and also for reviewing because in the end it does wonders for the story once its fully completed.

:)


	3. One-Shot

**So this was originally going to be posted a few weeks ago but I've been MIA because my fiance lost his job so I've been trying to pick up extra hours at work to make sure we'll do okay until he finds a new job and also because about a week and a half ago I lost two out of three of my pet rats within a day of each other which was hard but here it is the long awaited romitri one-shot I've been working on for the past few months. **

Rose woke up early Friday morning, today was the day of the 'party of the year'. Ivan's birthday party. While we all throw parties every once and a while Ivan is the one that throws parties more than anyone else. But first Rose and the gang had to get through the school day.

Ivan always suggested that they take the day off if he was having the party on a Friday night so they could all hang out for the day but it was senior year so taking a day off for that wouldn't be the best idea.

The past few weeks haven't been easy for them, assessments and exams have taken up most of their time but it was even harder for Rose and Dimitri. Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since they met at the beginning of high school but what they both hid from each other was the fact they developed feelings for each other over the years. They both believed the other didn't like them the way they felt. A few people thought Dimitri liked Rose simply because of how protective he was of her and whenever a guy would try and get with Rose, Dimitri would step in but Dimitri would always shut them down.

This year alone things have been 'heating' up between the two of them, touching longer than necessary, looking longingly at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking and no one noticed, accidental touching and a few moments here and there.

But the biggest thing about their developing relationship was the last party before school took over their lives, they revealed to each other that they had feelings after they shared a kiss on the dance floor but nothing went any further than that.

They hadn't had time to worry about their feelings with school work being a priority but they still continued to have moments together while studying.

Just last week they were at Rose's house while her parents were out and after a couple of hours of studying Dimitri decided they needed a break. They were mucking around like they usually would but things took a turn when Dimitri decided to chase Rose around the house. They were laughing and having fun when Rose ended up in her room cornered but as she tried to get past Dimitri without him catching her, he grabbed her, spinning her around while she giggled.

Except he lost his footing and they fell on her bed, him on top her pinning her to her bed. Suddenly he became aware of the situation but she was so beautiful and he couldn't move away from her and it seemed she was feeling the same. Her hand were gently resting on his chest while one of his arms was next to her head so he was leaning on his elbow and his other hand was resting on the side of waist close to her hit.

He noticed she kept glancing down at his lips as he was doing the same thing to her. "You're so beautiful Roza," he murmured. Before he could stop himself he was leaning in and gently placing his lips against hers.

The kiss at first was gentle but soon Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. They were having a heavy make-out session when things started to get more serious. Rose moaned into the kiss igniting a fire within Dimitri as his hand that was on her waist slide down to her thigh and lifting her leg so it was wrapped around his hips and he was resting between her legs gently pressing himself against her core.

They both moaned at the feeling and before long things got even more heated, Rose started grinding herself gently against Dimitri causing him to growl and then he started grinding himself against her meeting her halfway. It was an amazing feeling and it was like they couldn't get enough but as Rose reached down to pull Dimitri's shirt off it was like a bucket of ice water was poured over him.

He pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "I'm sorry Roza, as much as I would want to do things like that with you, I can't do it right now."

He gingerly glanced in Rose's direction, she had a look of disappointment but also adoration, "It's fine Dimitri, we haven't even talked about what we are or anything. Don't stress. How about we get back to studying."

Dimitri was happy that he hadn't hurt Rose by rejecting her in that sense. He knew she wasn't a virgin anymore, he remembered the time she had talked to him afterwards about it. He was disappointed that he wasn't her first but he hid the feeling from her and was happy she had found someone who loved her to take the step with, but they soon found out that particular boyfriend was only with her to get laid and Dimitri had taken things a bit too far by beating the shit out of him for it.

Rose also knew that Dimitri wasn't a virgin, it was the day after one of Ivan's parties. She had stayed at Ivan's as she was too drunk to drive home when she walked out of the room she was in and into the lounge room there was Dimitri naked with a sheet just covering his manhood on a mattress on the floor. Dimitri had drunkenly gotten with some girl and had a one-night stand with her but of course, the girl didn't see it that way and spent a couple of months harassing Dimitri for a relationship.

But it never affected their friendship or their developing feelings for one another.

Rose got ready in an outfit set to impress, grabbed her bag and left for school. As usual, she met up with the gang out the front of the school building, and as usual, Dimitri came over to her a gave her a hug except this time the hug lasted longer than usual and he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

The rest of the gang noticed and had smirks on their faces but Ivan was the only one to say something, "can you two hurry up and get together already?"

Rose blushed while Dimitri slapped Ivan on the back of the head, "Shut up Zeklos.' As they entered the school building each couple went their separate ways to their lockers, Christian and Lissa, Ivan and Tasha, Adrian and Sydney, Mason and Mia and Eddie and Jill, while Rose and Dimitri were the only two out of all them, whose lockers were separate from everyone.

Dimitri walked with Rose to her locker before they headed to his, once he had what he needed for class since they were in all of each other's classes they walked to their first class. The bell wasn't going to go for a little while yet, so they walked slowly. A couple of times Rose's hand gently bumped Dimitri's but she would pull it away, just before they reached the corridor of their classroom Rose's hand bumped Dimitri's again but this time Dimitri caught her hand before she had a chance to pull away.

He smirked at her while she blushed and they walked the rest of the way holding hands while several students in the corridor were whispering to their friends. Even when they reached the classroom, Dimitri led the way to their usual seats and even pulled Rose's chair out for her.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she joked as she sat down. The first couple of classes were the same as the first but when the bell went for lunch, Dimitri waited for Rose to put her stuff in her bag before grabbing it and carrying it for her. He didn't care that it was a girly bag, he carried it anyway and grabbed her hand as they walked to the cafeteria.

He waited for Rose to grab a tray before handing her bag so she could get her purse out when she needed it. He grabbed his own tray and they loaded up their trays and paid for their lunch. Before Rose could pick up her tray again, Dimitri had already grabbed, "Dimitri I can carry my own tray you know," She said but Dimitri just laughed.

"I can't be nice to the most beautiful girl in the whole school?" He asked which caused Rose to blush again. She followed Dimitri to their usual table where everyone was watching them with amused expressions.

Lunch: They eat while Dimitri and Rose hold hands under the table, Rose rubbing circles on the top of his hand with her thumb, at some point during lunch Dimitri moves his hand from her's only to place it on her thigh gently drawing patterns with his finger.

Towards the end of lunch, Dimitri pulls her closer and wraps his arm around her shoulders and whispers sweet things in her ear before kissing her temple. The rest of the gang watched on with knowing smirks, "What are you whispering about Dimitri?" asked Lissa.

Dimitri pulled away slightly and smiled, "Nothing worth worrying about," he looked back at Rose smiling a bright smile and she responded with a blush which made the gang give each other knowing looks.

Dimitri and Rose were smitten and the gang knew it but were just waiting for them to finally become a couple, it wasn't hard to see that as each day passes the more smitten those two are.

The rest of the day went by what seemed like very quickly and right after the last bell of the day went, Dimitri grabbed Rose's hand and together they walked to his locker before going to her's and then walking out to the parking lot. Saying goodbye and promising to see the gang in a few hours Dimitri drove Rose home, giving Dimitri a quick kiss on the cheek she jumped out his car with him promising to pick her in a couple of hours to go to Ivan's.

In her room, Rose searched through her wardrobe for hours trying to find the perfect outfit for the party that night when she finally settled on a skin-tight black dress that stopped mid-thigh and 5-inch black heels. She wore her hair down in natural waves and applied a small amount of light make-up.

She checked the time and saw it had taken her 3 hours to pick her outfit out and get ready. Her phone went off on her desk with a text from Dimitri saying he was outside. Before she could walk to the front door there was a knock, she quickly grabbed her purse and phone and went to open the door.

Standing there was Dimitri in nice black jeans and a nice buttoned up shirt with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows, he was looking behind him but as soon as he turned and saw Rose he froze. Rose stood there watching him as he looked her up and down slowly, she smiled her man-eater smile at him as his mouth curled into a smile.

"You look beautiful Roza, so beautiful," he steps forward and reaches for Rose's hand before pulling her to him and giving her a soft peck on the cheek so he didn't ruin her make-up. "Thanks, Dimitri, you look handsome."

Dimitri took her arm and wrapped it around his as he guided her to his car, opening her door and shutting it once she was seated.

The drive to Ivan's was short, there were cars everywhere and before we could even get to the front door we could hear the music blasting. I could only begin to imagine what his next door neighbours are thinking, Ivan, is known to throw parties a lot, like nearly every weekend. I'm surprised they haven't complained to the cops but we've never had the cops called on us before.

Entering the house the party was in full swing, Ivan rushed over to us when he saw us, "About time you two got here, what took you so long?" He grabbed Dimitri around the shoulders, "Dimka my man, like seriously I wasn't kidding what took you guys so long? Did you get a little action bro?"

I gasped and went bright red, of course, Ivan would think that he's been making sly comments for a while now. Dimitri, of course, glanced at me before slapping Ivan up the back of the head, "Really Ivan, is that all you can think about?"

"Oww, well yeah of course," he laughed. "Anyway, come on grab some drinks and let's party, by the way, Rose you look beautiful as always," he winked before glancing at Dimitri who had growled at him.

Ivan smirked before walking away to join the party, Dimitri grabs Rose's hand and pulls her towards the bar and getting some drinks. At first, they both just stayed at the bar downing drink after drink slowly getting tipsy and after each drink, they would move closer to each other without realising they were doing it.

Rose downed her drink and placed the cup on the bar, "Dimmttriii, Dance with me plleeeasssseeee?" Dimitri smiled, he always thought Rose was cute when she begged him like that even when they were younger and it was just to play.

He took Rose's hand and led her to the dance floor Ivan had set up, he pulled her close as they danced to the beat of whatever the DJ was playing. It felt like hours before Dimitri pulled Rose off the dance floor towards the bar.

They continued to drink until the rest of the gang joined them, the girls go off onto the dance floor leaving the guys at the bar to watch them. The girls were dancing to the beat before a sexy song came on and they started grinding with each other, the guys sat next to each other drinks in hand watching closely at their girl.

Rose glanced over and saw Dimitri was watching her and she giggled before grabbing Lissa and dancing provocatively while watching Dimitri for his reaction. She watched through the corner of her eye as he leaned forward in his chair and gripped his cup tighter almost squashing it.

Rose turned away from him and started dancing with Mia before a guy came up behind her grabbing her hips and dancing with her, she turned to face him and it was Jesse. One of the school's so-called heartthrobs who has been out to get in Rose's pants for years but she rejected him already.

"Looking as sexy as ever Rose, care to come out to my car for a little fun?" Rose glanced up at him, "Fuck off Jesse, you know I'll never do that with you."

Before he could respond, he was pulled away and pushed towards another side of the dance floor by none other than Dimitri. "You okay Roza?" Rose smiled sweetly, "I am now that my knight in shining armour is here to protect me."

Dimitri chuckled before pulling Rose to the side of the room, "So Dimitri did you like my dancing?" he grabbed her softly by the hips pulling her closer to him, "I loved your dancing very much."

She smirked, "Tell me how much Comrade? I want to know exactly how much you loved it." Dimitri didn't respond verbally, as she spoke his grip on her hips tightened before he smashed his lips to her's pushing her gently backwards until she was pinned against the wall by his body.

They made out for a while before Dimitri pulled back, "Come on Roza, let's go to my room I have here so we can talk about us." He slowly started pulling her with him up the stairs, "Wait what about the party Comrade?"

Without looking back at her he smiled, "Don't worry Roza, it will be over shortly. Ivan will want to kick everyone out so he and Tasha can fuck like usual. And he won't kick us out because we'll be in my room anyway."

They carried on upstairs and Dimitri opened a door and pulled Rose inside before shutting it behind her. "Wow this room is nice, tell me again why you have your own room here?"

Dimitri chuckled before sitting on the edge of the bed gesturing for her to take a seat next to him, "I spend so much time here that Ivan's parents decided to give me my own room. It comes in handy when Ivan throws parties and I'm too drunk to drive home unless I get too drunk I can't make it up here."

He grabbed Rose's hand and began rubbing soft circles in her palm, "We need to talk about what we are Roza, though I know we've been drinking we're both not drunk so that's a good thing."

"I know Dimitri, but I'm kinda having trouble thinking straight since you got all jealous when I was dancing with Jesse." Dimitri stared intently at her, "I was not jealous I was simply making him back off because we all know what he's like."

Rose chuckled, "No Dimitri, you were jealous. You were staring at me like the guys were staring at the rest of the girls. Like I was yours and yours only. You were definitely jealous I was dancing with another guy."

Before Rose knew what was happening, Dimitri had grabbed her flipping her on her back onto the bed while he pinned her to the bed, "I was not jealous Rose, I could never be jealous of another guy with you because I can see it in your eyes that I'm the only one you want. All I can think about is that you're mine and no one elses."

He smashed his lips to hers and she eagerly responded, moaning into the kiss the intensity picked up. Dimitri's hand travelled down Rose's side to her thigh lifting it up and around his hips, her other leg moved slightly so he was positioned between her legs, his crotch against her core.

They both moaned at the feeling and Rose reached down lifting the bottom of his shirt up and over his head before reaching down to take her dress off, but Dimitri grabbed her hands and pulled back slightly, "Roza are you sure about this?"

She smiled, "Yes Dimitri I'm sure, I want this with you," Her voice filled with love. Dimitri didn't need any more encouragement and smashed his lips back to hers, slowly dragging his hands down to the edge of her dress and lifting it up over her head and throwing it across the room.

She slowly dragged her hands down his chest, causing a growl from Dimitri, and slowly undid his jeans before pushing them down to his knees with her hands and using her feet to push them the rest of the way down to his ankles where he kicked them off himself.

They kissed for a long time, letting each other's hands roam their bodies before Dimitri reached under her back and easily undoing her bra one-handed and throwing it somewhere behind them. He kissed down her neck to her chest and popped one hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking on it while his other hand massaged her other breast before switching, giving both breasts equal attention.

Rose was already a moaning mess just by Dimitri paying attention to her breasts as he slowly kissed his way down her stomach and slipping a finger through her g-string on each hip and slowly dragging them down her thighs, over her knees and completely off and throwing them behind him before kissing his way back up her body to meet her lips.

Rose reached down and slipped her hands under the sides of the waistband of his underwear and pushing them down until she could reach them with her feet and pushing them down to his ankles where Dimitri kicked them off.

As Dimitri reached down and slipped his hand along her core, Rose reached down grabbing his erection in her small hand, pumping her hand slowly up and down, earning a moan of pleasure from Dimitri.

Dimitri ran a finger between her folds slowly, loving how wet Rose was and just for him. Rose arched her back the more Dimitri rubbed her clit, moaning softly. The faster he rubbed her clit the louder her moans became, the faster she pumped her hand up and down his cock making Dimitri moan deeply.

Dimitri slipped a finger inside her wet core and pumping it in and out of her before adding another finger and pumping faster, "Mmm Oh Goddd Dimitrriiiii, I need more."

Hearing her moaning his name turned him on so much more, and hearing her saying she needed more was enough for him. He reached across to the nightstand to grab a condom, ripping the packet open with his teeth and putting it on.

"Roza are you sure you really want to do this?" He asked one more time to be sure because he knew once they took this step there was no going back.

Rose all but nodded her head and that was all Dimitri needed. He lined his cock up against her core and slowly pushing himself in, moaning in pleasure as he felt her stretch to accommodate his package. He knew he was well developed in that area and he wanted to start off slow so he didn't hurt his beloved Rose.

She moaned as she felt him enter her, she felt slight pain as she was stretched to accommodate him but it was covered by pure pleasure. Dimitri stilled for a minute to let Rose's core get used to his size before slowly sliding in and out of her.

To Dimitri this wasn't just sex, this was making love with the woman he loved deeply, he kissed her passionately loving the feeling of his cock inside of her dripping wet core. He started thrusting faster as he slid one hand down her thigh and lifting her left to wrap it around his waist, loving the new angle they both moaned loudly.

Rose thrust her hips up to meet Dimitri's slowly bring both of them closer to the edge. Dimitri grunted loudly and leaned in towards her ear, "I love you, Roza."

His thrusts getting faster by the second, "Uhhh, Iii Love Youu tooo Dimka."

Rose only ever called him Dimka when she was feeling extremely affectionate towards him and he loved it. Hearing her say it as he was making love to her was almost his undoing. He could feel her getting closer to the edge, "Uhhh faster Dimka."

He all but complied, thrusting into her even faster, "Is that what you want Roza?"

"Yessss Dimka, Harder baby harder."

He complied thrusting faster and harder, he was struggling not to let himself go before her. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin, Rose's loud moans and Dimitri's loud grunting, it was a wonder anyone had come knocking with how loud they were being.

Rose's grip on his shoulders got tighter as she moved her hands down his back digging her nails in and probably leaving scratches not that Dimitri cared as her orgasm hit.

"OH Godddd YESSSS! DIMKA!" She moaned so loud it was almost a scream and that was all Dimitri needed to be thrown over the edge into his own orgasm, "Fuck, ROZAAA!"

He thrust into her a couple more times before stilling and collapsing on top of her. He rolled off her and pulled her to his chest as they cuddled and catching their breaths. Dimitri pulled the condom off, tied it up and threw it in the bin near the bed before rolling Rose of her side and cuddling her from behind and falling asleep.

They woke up the next day in each other's arms, nothing unusual as they have sleepovers a lot and like to fall asleep watching movies but this time they're naked. Looking at each other and remembering every single detail from the night before.

"Did you really mean what you said Dimitri?" Rose asked slightly shy.

"More than anything, Roza. I love you. I have for a long time and I can't believe it's taken me so long to tell you. And what we did last night, we made love, and it was all I could hope it was going to be and so much more."

He reached for her hand, rubbing circles into the back of it causing her to smile, "I love you too Dimitri and I couldn't ask for someone better to treat me the way I should be treated."

Dimitri sat up on his knees not even caring that the sheet had fallen off him, pulling Rose to a sitting position facing him and grabbing her hands. He lifted her head so he could look deeply into her eyes, "Roza I want to finally work out what we are, so Roza will you finally be my girlfriend?"

Her smile spread as she lifted a hand away from his and cupped his cheek making him lean into her touch, "Of course I will silly. That's all I want in this world, is to call you mine."

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you too Dimka."

Dimitri leaned forward kissing her. The kissing turned passionate and before long they repeated the activities from the night before.


End file.
